Sonic The Hedgehog: Ally, Friend, Enemy
by D The-Hedgehog
Summary: Inspired by Todstar's Chaos on Mobius series. Sonic The Hedgehog is known as many things. But what happens when it all forms into one? Are there consequences? Paradoxes? Chaos? Read to find out! Rated T for violence and mild suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Origins**

 **~xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx~**

 _ **"Around 48 years ago, there was a great battle between two sides- The Mobians- a race of anthropomorphic animals that were the dominant species of the planet Mobius, and a rogue clan called The Segan. The Segan were terrorizing parts of Mobius and terra-forming parts of it with their powerful weapons such as the Genisite Cannon, The Saturnalia Rift, and the Code-name-32X. The Mobians prevailed with some of the bravest heroes, Jules and Charles(Chuck) the Hedgehogs, accompanied with a scientist by the name Ovi Kintobor. Using their wit and bravery; they took down the Segan's leader, Master Cardremart*, ending the war. But with a sacrifice: Kintobor was permanently scarred with the Segan Curse, which transformed his pure, kind soul into darkness, creating Ivo Robotnik."**_

 _ **"After the war, they established their land as Mobotropolis, and the land began life as a quaint village, and the Mobians built on that, making the village into a small town. Jules met Bernadette, who was one of the fighters in the war. One thing led to another, and Sonic The Hedgehog was born. Bernadette's sister, Aleena had also given birth to two hedgehogs- Sonia and Manic. As time went by, Sonic grew alongside friends, allies, and enemies, becoming the fast blue hedgehog we know today."**_

* * *

 _-Mobotropolis, South Island_

It was a cool afternoon on South Island. The Flickies were flying around, the beaches were serene and the vegetation blew gently in the breeze. Everything was at peace. Except for something that was out of place. On a thick, sturdy jungle vine, a blue streak zoomed along on it, followed by green, pink, purple, red, yellow streaks below it on a grassy dirt pathway. The blurs arrived at a beach where a neat waterfall was in the distance. The streaks slowed down to reveal 6 Mobians: Sonic(blue), Sonia(purple), Manic(green), Knuckles(red), Tails(yellow) and Amy(pink). Each of them were all in their usual attire as they arrived on the sand.

"Why... are... we here?" Sonia said, trying to catch her breath from running so quickly. "Figured a nice vacation would help us out after what I've been doing- running. After all, this is the place where we were sent on an adventure. Knux, Tails and I were sent to stop Metal Sonic." Sonic replied, taking out a soda from his small fur pocket. The six then got started on setting up towels, chairs and the nets that were packed in a box Knuckles brought with him. Sonic sat on a seat, grabbing some shades and just sitting back, listening to music coming from a stereo they had. Amy was busy playing volleyball with Sonia, Manic and Tails, while Knuckles was swimming in the large ocean-like pool that the waterfall had made.

For once, nothing was bothering Sonic and his friends. Everything was at peace.

 **Like that would ever happen.**

Out of the sky, a large checker pattern dome-like robot floating with seven arms came zooming into the beach, covering everyone in sand. When Sonic recovered, he saw the familiar jacket wearing, big moustached, bald scientist Dr. Eggman inside the robot's cockpit, located on the face of the dome. "Darn it Eggman, why won't you just let us rest?" Sonic asked, looking annoyed. "Because you're ALWAYS in the way of things! So why not get rid of you FIRST!?" Eggman cried, pressing a button to reveal a cannon. "Come on guys. Let's get this over with."Sonic said, cracking his knuckles. At once, Sonic spun into Eggman's creation, giving damage to the cockpit. Knuckles ran over to it and smashed one of the arms away, while Tails came in with a spinning attack. Sonia and Manic did a Duo Spin Dash into the dome, cracking it. Amy the delivered the final blow with her hammer by smashing the glass window between her and Eggman. As the mad scientist jumped back to not get cut from the glass, he pushed a button by accident with his back. The robot then shot out a pod, propelling Eggman(who was inside it) into far space.

"Another victory, right Sonic?" Sonia asked, grabbing a piece of the destroyed robot. "You got it, cuz! Now, where were we?" Manic asked, picking up a volleyball. They all ran back to the net and continued their game, with the exception of everyone else in the game. Not to mention the piles of sand caused by the machine Eggman made.

 **Meanwhile...**

The pod Eggman was encapsulated in had been shot into deep space, but into a large object that resembled his head- The Death Egg. The pod went into a small hatch that directed Eggman into the centre of it, where the base of operations lied. A yellow cube robot and red sphere robot named Cubot and Orbot were busy checking on Badnik operations across Mobius. "Good to see you're back, boss. We've been taking care of things while you were gone." Orbot said, carrying some parts over to a table. "You two never do anything right. What happened?" Eggman asked, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Well, I dared a Motobug to see what would happen if he turbocharged his wheel. He went crashing through the wall!" Cubot exclaimed. "You idiot, the air supply is thinning now! I ought to make you nothing but- Hm?" Eggman was interrupted by an image appearing on a nearby screen. He made his chair hover over to it. "Orbot, Cubot! Get me the Egg Scout..." Eggman ordered. At once, Orbot pressed a button on a command console, which sent the mad scientist into a cockpit of some sort of space submarine. A it dropped from the bottom of the Death Egg, the sub propelled towards a large vortex. "He tapped some buttons on the panel, which made two large arms appear, collecting dust samples caused by the vortex

Suddenly, the vortex had changed forms into some sort of wormhole, pulling Eggman inside. As the Egg Scout hurtled through the portal, Eggman was being bashed about; which knocked him unconscious as the black void threw it about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Eggman And Egghead**

 **"...Where am I?"**

Eggman woke up, still feeling the recoil from the mad dash through the wormhole. A monitor flashed the word 'UNKNOWN' before turning off. "So much for that." He moaned, looking through a window, which revealed a tropical forest. He then unsealed the air-lock, opening it. He crawled out, trying to get his bearings as an explosion could be heard. He forged himself a ray-gun from the scrap and got up, running towards the direction of the noise.

In the area where the noise had came from, a similar-looking scientist with a thinner build was being chased in his Egg-O-Matic by Sonic, except their clothes were different. Sonic's quills were more messy, and wore bits of sports tape around his legs and arms, as well as his shoes and gloves. But the main thing was a brown bandana on his neck. This version of Eggman also wore a red overcoat with black buttons with grey pants/trousers and black boots, with lab gloves & a communicator attached to his right wrist.

"Sonic! Why must you always be in the way of my plans?" the alternate Eggman cried. "What, are you saying I'm fat now, Egghead?" Sonic cried as he ran after him. The hedgehog jumped and spun into him, knocking him off. "I'l be back for you, Sonic! Just watch me!" the alternate Eggman cried, jumping back on and zooming off to his island. Just then, Eggman came onto the scene, but Sonic's friends had caught up with him. "Back so soon, Eggface?" Sonic cried. "I wasn't here before!" Eggman pleaded. "He's lying, but I must say, I am loving the style change. Where do you go for your clothes?" Amy asked. "Why, I go to my own brand of- Hey! You were never interested in my fashion style before!" Eggman exclaimed. "Hey, is it me, or is Eggman... angrier than before?" Knuckles asked, scratching his head. "What are you even talking about? You were always the stupid one." Eggman insulted. "Hey, I've got smarts! Or at least some..." Knuckles replied. "And Tails, since when did YOU wear goggles and a belt?" Eggman claimed. "Always." Tails responded proudly. "He's an alien. GET HIM!" Sticks exclaimed. Before Eggman could say anything, he was jumped by the five of them; knocking him out.

When Eggman awoke, he found that he was strapped to a chair. Sticks was looking at him with a demented look in her eyes. "What's your plan now, Egghead?" Sonic asked. "To get home!" Eggman cried. "You pulling the 'alien' act on us again?" Tails replied. "No! I swear!" Eggman screamed. Before anything else could be said, a large rumble shook the earth. "What was that?" Amy asked. The ground shook again. "It's the end of the world!" Sticks cried, running madly.

 **In the Zone Dimension...**

Zonic was looking at the multiple screens of the dimensions and then he saw some screens power off. "What th-" The Zone Cop was cut off by a sudden larger screen appearing up from the ground, flickering into life. He watched in anticipation at what was going to happen...

* * *

It was the next day in the normal dimension of Mobius, except things seemed a little...different. Sonic woke up from what looked like Knothole. "Hey, where is everyone?" Sonic asked himself. Sally came running into him. "S-Sonic You gotta help me!" She said, sounding a lot like Amy. "Help you with what?" Sonic asked. "My prey!" She screamed, and transformed into a large beast and trying to eat the hedgehog. Sonic ran out of there for his life. "Sonic? Is that you?" Tails asked over a communicator. "Uh, yeah. How are you talking to me?" Sonic asked. "Communicator. It's on your ear." Tails stated, as Sonic took the earpiece off. He put it back on after looking at it. "Any idea what's going on?" the hedgehog asked. "Yup. You're in some sort of transcending phase. Everything may look a little different than it should."

A city had rose from the ground out of nowhere. Before Sonic could say anything, Sonic was on the floor in pain. His fur became more bigger and furrier, and his gloves had ripped, as well as his teeth getting sharper. "How did **this** happen again?" Sonic gasped, looking at his Were-hog body. "What the heck is going on?" Sonic asked, walking over to the city. "No idea. I think you need to wake yourself up." Tails suggested. the were-hog pinched his ear, and felt pain instead of waking up. "Think it's gonna take more than that to wake your body up."Tails replied. "Yeah, I got that. Why is everyone looking at me weirdly?" Sonic asked. There were Overlanders and random Mobians looking at the big werewolf looking creature. "What? Never seen a were-hog before?" Sonic said out loud. Just then, the entire area shook visually and physically. "What was that?" Sonic pointed out. He was then mobbed by all the people around him, looking undead and acting like zombies... that were trying to attack him. "Get offa me!" Sonic growled, and swung his hand up to a pole, shooting him through the air. "Okay; something's up. I need to get out of here!" Sonic cried, flying through the air. He was suddenly stopped by some force, and was thrown into a black abyss. "Where am I?" Sonic asked as he shifted back to his original form. "I... DOn't know." Tails said. As the hedgehog floated, he saw something pink and red run towards him. "Sonic!" it cried, revealing Amy, growing in size as she got closer. Sonic ran(or swam) for his life as the pink hedgehog got bigger. He couldn't escape, and sonic shut his eyes. When he opened them, he saw he was in a house. "What a weird dream?" Sonic said, yawning. He decided to walk down the stairs, and into a living room. an older Amy could be seen, carrying a small baby. "Morning, honey." Amy greeted, smiling. Sonic tried to play along, but was afraid and really nervous. "What's wrong? You don't seem yourself..." Amy asked, as her voice continued to go into a demonic tone, and a long tongue could be seen sticking out of her mouth. "...Ames?" Sonic asked before he was slapped across the face by her, and he was knocked out.

This time, Sonic woke up properly, still afraid he was dreaming. "Is this life?" Sonic muttered. This time around, he was wearing some shoes that were reminiscent of the 2000's era, and had his traditional white gloves, except with black markings all over them. His quills were messier than usual. "Where is this now...?" Sonic asked himself.

Where he was- A city that looked reminiscent to Station Square, but with other aspects of different cities he had visited too. The red bridge he had seen when Tails went to catch up with a limo; the roads he had seen a truck chase him down... they were all here. Sonic decided to go find a map or something, anything that would help him regain his bearings...

 **Next chapter soon!**


End file.
